Round 2: Kira's Revenge Strike
by Miyu727
Summary: sequel to the anime/manga. takes place 15 years after the original storyline. features new characters with sum old ones. Basically, a new Kira appears and...yeah....
1. Prolouge The Start of a New Game

It's been 10 years since the world had last seen Kira. Kira's name was pretty much forgotten by citizens. About 90% of Kira's supporters have given up all hope of their so-called "god"'s return. The crime rate has risen to about where it had been before Kira was alive, maybe even higher. The ones who had worked on the Kira Case have all moved on. Near along with the SPK continued to solve the most difficult cases in the world. Everything is as it should be. Everything was back to normal. Light Yagami was dead. Misa Amane was dead. Kira was no more. At least... that's what everyone believed....

It all happened on a cold, crisp, fall night. A boy was walking the streets of Tokyo when he had come across a black book. He had found it in an abandoned warehouse that day. He had picked it up, looked at it's contents, and brought it home with him. This book had sparked a sudden interest in the young man. If it were any other book, he would've just left it there. He already had enough textbooks at his house. But still... this book...

"Death Note huh?" the boy then let out a small chuckle.

_ Flap. Flap. Flap. _A bat-like creature landed on the roof of the warehouse. He chuckled to himself in a sinister way.

"Hyuk. Hyuk. Hyuk. The human world is soo.... amusing."

The creature stopped and took a bite of an apple.

"I wonder how this game will end? Not too boring I hope."


	2. Chapter 1 Projects and Dead Teachers

(Miyu: I'd like to thank Sakutaro for helping me out with this chapter! ^.^ Enjoy everyone!)

(Sakutaro: ...)

"This morning, investigators rush to Aionsa village to solve the mysterious dissapearance of the villagers. Many speculate if this incident was related to last week's mine collapse in the following vicenity or if this is the work of a greater force."

"What a bunch of crap that is. Dissapearences occur all the time." Said Sakutaro.

Sakutaro Rikyuu, age 22 6'0. Still wears cat ears he got as a gift from Rin when he was 18. Half Black, Half Silver Hair, Dark Brown eye color that is almost black. Well balanced built. A layback attitude

Rin Rikyuu, age 21 5'3. Black Hair, shoulder length. Alzure eye color that is almost like an ocean that is on a sunny day with out a cloud in the sky.

"Yea but it's not everyday you see an entire village full of people dissappear" Rin said

Rin and Sakutaro were eating eatting breakfast which was composed of cereal and scrambled eggs, when that news appeared at 6am now it was 45 mins later.

"O CRAP, I forgot to study for my English test today!" said Sakutaro.

"Don't worry I'll help u study." said Rin

"But look at the clock, we better get going to I'll have to drive us to school again." said Satukaro

"Thats fine, I prefer you to drive because i also have to study for my Math test that I know I'm probably going to fail." said Rin

By the time they got done studing, it was already 8am. Rin and Satukaro, got into Satukaro's 2008 Camery. They lived 2 miles from the campus. by the time they got there, the First bell rang and students where clamering in try to get to there classes before they get in trouble. The college was small school Laytola, a detective school that is in Magome

Rin and Satukaro got to class in time just to watch Karoa walk into class as the late bell rang.

Karoa, age 22 5'9. He has green eyes with bags under his eyes. He has black Hair that always covered his right eye. he always wore clothes that was always baggy. He always has this depressed, lonely attidute. People walk around him. Rumors spread that he has a scar over his right eye that he doesnt was people to see because it is embarasing

English begain: "Students, today we are starting a project that will help the recent investigation case that i hope you heard this morning on the news." Said Kursata

"Aww, projects are boring. I usualy dont get them done." whispered Satukaro to Rin

"If we work together, we will get it done!" whispered Rin to Satukaro with a smile

"You will be working in groups of 3. I'll assign the Groups out. 1st group is Rin, Satukaro, and Karoa. 2nd group is Bianca, Kai, and Tetsu. 3rd group will be Yuri, Nao, and Sai. If you pass this project I will give you an A and convinve your other Teachers to give you an A for the rest of the school year." Said Kursata "So any Questions?"

"Yes, I do Kursata. Why must Satukaro and Rin work together on every group project?" asked Tetsu.

"Because if one group fails, I expel that group from the school and they got to find another school." said Kursata

"Isn't that a bit strict?" asked Tetsu.

"So you want me to fail you right now?" asked Kursata

"No, im sorry for asking" appologized Testu.

"Ok, this is how it is going to work out. Each group must carry a notebook and write down what happens or any information that you get. If there is no further questions, This project due by the time the Investigation is done. NO LATE WORK." said Kursata.

Karoa stood up and walked over to Sakutaro. Karoa bent over and looked at Sakutaro directly in the eyes. "Why do you wear such silly thing on your head? If a gift or a remeberence item then i can see that, but if it something you like to wear because it makes you stand out then i have all right to take that from you." said Karoa

"Its a gift from Rin" said Sakutaro with a smile

"I hope that isnt the only gift she gave you because she seem really sweet." grined Karoa and he chuckled

Rin, angered, punched Karoa in arm. knocking him over.

"Rin, control yourself. Karoa, dont make fun of Rin or Sakutaro." said Kursata

"okay teacher." said Karoa and Rin together

Later, at 1pm started there last class. Math with their teacher Krosac-sensei. Krosac-sensei had a temper and had a problem of beating students with a meter stick or his own attendence book. He was always strict, if you came even as the bell was ringing, you get beaten on the head and kicked against a wall. Most students feared him, even the entire faculty feared him for they was afraid that if they fired him, he might come back and kill them.

"Good afternoon, class" said Krosac-sensei in his usual displeasured mood.

"Good afternoon, Krosac-sensei" stated the class as they bowed

"Today we will begin on the concept of Greek Math-"said Krosac-sensei as he clenched his chest and collapsed. All the students paniced, for they didnt know what to do. One student, Yuri, ran out of the class and too the office. Karoa stayed in his seat and smiled. Sakutaro just woke up due to all the screaming, to find out what the parinoia was about. Half dazed, Sakutaro fell out of his seat and saw Krosac-sensei collapsed on the floor.

Paramedics came rushing into the room to take Krosac-sensei away to the hospital. School was let out early that day. Rumor spread he had a stroke from all of the anger issues he had. Others state that he had a heart condidtion that he didnt tell the staff

Later 6pm. "This is the 6pm news. Tragedy strikes the college of Laytola as the 39 year old teacher, Harrison Krosac, collasped today and was pronounced dead before ariving at the hospital due to a Heart Attack. His death is a mystery as he had no previous heart condition and he was a perfectly healthy man." Stated the anchorwomen on the news.

"Holy Crap, i didnt think he would die while we was in College" said Sakutaro

"Yea, strange way to go out" said Rin

They ate dinner in silence, which consited of Salmon, rice, anchovies, and salad. While cleaning up, the door rang. Satukaro, went to check who was at the door, it turned out to be officers.

"We would like to have a word with you 2 about todays incident with your math teacher." Said the taller of the 2 officers

"Sorry, i fell asleep today during the class. But Rin might help you." Said Sakutaro

"Huh, Saku, did u call my name?" asked Rin. She looked towards the door to see the police officers. "Saku, what did you do?"

"What makes you think I did something?" said Sakutaro

"Relax kids. You two did nothing wrong. We're just here to ask you a few questions.

"Ask away." said Rin.

"Today, during class. Did Your teacher, Mr. Kursac act funny or unusual in any way?" asked the shorter of the 2 officers

"No he acted like his usual self. Always angry and depressed sounding." said Rin

"ok, that enough questions tonight. we got the same responces from the other students except you who fell asleep in the class" said the tall officer

Later at 7:45pm

Karoa knocked on the door. Sakutaro had set up a tea set for 3 people. Sakutaro offered Tea to Karoa, who politly accepted it and same to Rin. They stood in a circle, in silence for 5 minutes. "So what are you here this late on this school night Karoa?" asked Sakutaro to ease the tension.

"Oh, right. I came here, to ask how are we going to do this investigation project that Kursata-sensei asked us to do." said Karoa

"Hmm, we were about to think of one. We will tell you tomorrow in English if we have school, if not come over we will welcome your company." said Rin with a smile

"Ok, thank you Rin and Sakutaro. Sorry about earlier. I really dont want to fight you, I'm not really good at talking to other people. I really don't have any friends." said Karoa

"Its fine. i can tell that you had problems with making friends due to the tone of your voice. but let me get this straight with you, you are not to date with my sister unless she does it behind my back." said Sakutaro

"aww, thanks Sakutaro" said Rin as she hugs Sakutaro and kisses him on the cheek

"ok, i think, ill get out of here before things turn awkward." said Karoa

"ok, see ya Karoa." said Sakutaro and Rin

Else where in the world, the Kira Occult that fell years ago started to mobilize again


	3. Chapter 2 Say Uncle

(Miyu727: Chapter 2!!!! Finallyyyy!!!! Enjoyyy!!!)

(Sakutaro: co-written by Miyu and I...)

Wednsday 6am

"Hey, Rin. Im going to check my email to see if there is any news about school today after what happened yesterday." Said Sakutaro

"sure" replied Rin

"It says here that school will be closed down for a month and an offical investigation will occur to see if Mr. Krosac death was natural or homocidal." Read Sakutaro

"Dang. So do you think someone was willing to kill Mr. Krosac?" asked Rin

"I don't think so, that does seem really drastic. unless he/she was really abused to the point of being hospitalized several times by Mr. Krosac" said Sakutaro

"So, lets get breakfast started. This time we have enough time to bake a cake." said Rin "Do you want some?"

"Nah, when the cake is almost done ill make the eggs" smiled Sakutaro

7am

Sakutaro and Rin here car zooming by there house

"I wonder whats going on" said Rin

They rush to there window to see 10 black cars rush by their house

"Must be the offical investigators for the crime" said Sakutaro

"If it is, lets go back before we burn down the house due to us cooking this early." replied Rin

"Yup, you always make the best tasting deserts but its too early to eat it" said Sakutaro

10am

Karoa came over to visit Sakutaro

"Hey, one second the tea is almost done. Rin, would you please set up the tea set while i get the tea ready." said Sakutaro

"Sure" replied Rin as she went into the kitchen followng Sakutaro

"So what do you want Karoa? Black tea? Green tea? White Tea? lemon?" asked Sakutaro

"Um, Green Tea with a lemon slice on it would be fine with me." replied Karoa

"ok." Sakutaro said "So, how are we going to run this project through to the standards that Kursata wants them to be at otherwise we better find a new school."

"What are you getting so worked up about Sakutaro. I doubt the other students are going to do it. They have not done a single project in Kursata class once." replied Rin

"So did you guys notice those black cars that showed up this morning?" asked Karoa

"Yes" replied Sakutaro

"I counted about 40 cars, and they rented an entire Housing complex plus an entire Apartment just for themselves" said Karoa

"Holy crap, they must be rich to do that. I've never seen that in this small town." said Sakutaro as he passed Karoa his tea

"Um, another question. Why are you in an apron and what looks to be a dress, Sakutaro?" asked Karoa

"What this, I always where an apron when i make tea. This dress is just my shirt is a bit to large on me." replied Sakutaro

"Oh, thank you for clarifiy that" said Karoa

"We are going to head to the SPK head quarters. My uncle works there" said Sakutaro

Almost choking on the tea, Karoa replied "WHAT!!!!!!!!! You never told me you had a uncle that worked for the SPK, the most famous detective agency in the world."

"Because you never asked or we just became friends and that is common knowledge about me" said Sakutaro

"If you have an uncle that works for the SPK. Then why dont you work with him together instead of living in this town?" asked Karoa

"The reason why is I dont want to be a burden to my uncle, I love my sister, and I like the tranquial environment that surround the town." said Sakutaro in a sweet and loving voice

Suddenly Gun shots rang out. Sakutaro ran and triped over the chair that he was about to sit in. Rin and Karoa hit behind a chair. The environment grew very silent but the effects of the gun fire still lingered.

Suddenly the phone rang and everyone froze up due to the surprize of it. Sakutaro went over and picked it up

"Hello?" said Sakutaro into the mouth piece

"Sakutaro *cough* im sorry, i wont be able to keep my promise with you today" said Karosuka

"Uncle, what happened. You dont sound well." Sakutaro said with a sad tone

"I got shot by people in a robe. They said they was following there Religion. Run Sakutaro, get out of town." said Karosuka weakly

"Uncle dont die, please dont die." said Sakutaro weeping "Rin will be sad if you die"

"Tell her I love her. But it is very important that you get out of town before they come and get you like they got me" said Karosuka

"Uncle who is after us? Where can we run off too?" asked Sakutaro on his knees crying

"It seems the Kira cult has revitalized itself, you will be safe in Tokyo with the SPK watching over you" said Karosuka as his life slipped away

"Uncle, uncle" said Sakutaro as he let go of the phone and started to cry

"Sakutaro, what happened?" asked Rin

Sakutaro hugged Rin and whispered into her ear "Uncle died and he wanted me to tell you that he loved you"

Suddenly Rin started to cry.

"I'm going to go. Something bad must have happened due to that gunshot we heard" said Karoa to Rin and Sakutaro

"Sure go ahead. Sakutaro need to take it all in, after all he lost his favorite uncle" said Rin still crying

Karoa left with that.

"Sakutaro, what did uncle tell us to do? Did he tell us to avoid anything?" asked Rin still crying

"Uncle told us to go to Tokyo and to avoid the Kira Cult. They have started up again" said Sakutaro crying even harder now

"I'll pack up what we need and call the SPK Headquarters. You can sit there and cry if you want to Sakutaro" said Rin

"No, ill help you. But its going to be lonely without uncle" said Sakutaro

5pm

SPK had located a house that was fit for 4 people to live at a single time near by the Headquarters of SPK

"Did your uncle tell you anything before he died?" asked a SPK member that was sitting down

"He said to avoid the Kira Cult for they have revialtalized again" said Rin because Sakutaro left the room to start crying in his own bed room

"Oh, no. I must tell Akasaka this immediataly. Excuse me for a second." said the SPK member standing up

In the Kitchin

"Hello, can i speak to Akasaka immediataly this is a prior emergency" said the SPK member

"Hello this is Akasaka speaking. How are Karosuka niceces holding up?" asked Akasaka

"As well as we can expect. Sakutaro is still crying though. But we have a major emergency on our hands" said the SPK member

"What is this emergency. Kira Cult start up again or a new Kira has found?" asked Akasaka

"The Kira cult has started up again. Last time we had to use force to bring them down. Now they are in the small town of Magome. Probably a small number of them are in the town" said the SPK member

"Ok, we will send down a small group, but we need to investigate that campus where that teacher was murdered. A small group we can send down a bunch of experenced people, as i will be leading them" said Akasaka

"I dont think that is a good idea Akasaka" said the SPK member

"I need to make sure we have at least 1 member of that orgianization so that we can interogate" said Akasaka

In Sakutaro Room

Sakutaro picked up his oldest stuff animal, an owl named Wiser

"Wiser what do you think i should do, should i continue on living or helping with this Project?" asked Sakutaro

Rin enters the room during the middle of the question

"Hello, Rin. I dont know what to do anymore, i feel Dizzy" said Sakutaro

"Lay down. Im going to talk to Akasaka about what we are going to do tomorrow." said Rin

SPK member calling from downstair, "Rin are you ready yet?"

Rin replyed back "Yes im ready"

Rin talking to Sakutaro "I may come hope late, so ill bring home come take out."

Kissing Sakutaro on the cheek and placing Wiser on a nightstand next to the bed, Rin left the room and the house.

6pm

SPK Headquarters

Over time, the task force had decided to merge with the SPK in order to prevent the uprisings of the Kira occult.

"So Akasaka, your going to the school tonight right? To investigate?" asked Matsuda as he handed Akasaka a cup of coffee.

Akasaka Yukio, age 46, well-rounded black hair, long in the back, wavy in the front, a very attentive person

"Yes." said Akasaka. "Hopefully, I can bring back some information about the Kira occult."

"Yes. Good luck sir!" chirped Matsuda.

Akasaka chuckled. "No need to be so formal Matsuda. You're chief of the Task Force now. Act like it my friend."

Matsuda let out a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head. "I-I guess your right Akasaka."

"YOU! How dare you not let my Daddy come with you to the scary school?! He can handle it! He's not scared!"

"Huh? R-Remi?! What are you doing here kiddo?"

Remi Touta, age 12 4'10, back hair always up in little pig tails,big brown eyes.

"Dad! You have to stand up for yourself! Just tell him that you want to come too!" yelled Remi.

"Matsuda. I must say. Your child sure didn't inherit your personality."

"I'll say.. she's becoming more and more like her mother every day."

"Crap! Sorry Cheif! The little f**ker- I mean kid got away from us." said Zen.

Zen Hoshitake, age 24 6'3, short blonde hair, bright green eyes. Likes to smoke and use profanity.

"Leave it to the new guy to mess up an assignment as trivial as this." said Yoshifumi.

"Mr. Hoshitake, If you had needed help, y-you could've called us and asked for s-some assistance." said Yoshimitsu.

Yoshifumi Kyuui age 28 6'5, white hair which is parted to the right, yellow cat-like eyes, the eldest of the twins, cocky and aloof

Yoshimitsu Kyuui age 28 6'5, white hair which is parted to the left, yellow cat-like eyes, the youngest of the twins, polite and timid

Akasaka walked over to Remi patted her head. "Sorry Remi. But I really need your father to hold down the fort while I'm gone. Right now, he's the only one who can do it. It's a very important job the I can't just give to anybody."

Remi's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?! Yay! Daddy's important!"

Everyone in the room chuckled.

"Well, I think it's time for me to head out." said Akasaka as he drank the last of his coffee. He walked over to the coatrack, put on his hat and his coat, took his suitcase from his desk and head on out the door.


	4. Chapter 3 First Blood

(Miyu: Chapter 3!!!!! Enjoy!!!!!)  
(Sakutaro: I wrote the violent stuff....)

(Miyu: That he did peoples!!!! XDDD)

* * *

6am

The SPK members that came to the town decided it was a good idea to sleep in the Campus. they decided to choose an english classroom.

Suddenly a loud explosion is heard a few rooms down, and every member decides to get up and try to get out of the room just incase there room might be the next to explode

Suddenly a dagger come from down the hall and hits the first one out of the room which happens to be Zen Hoshitake. The dagger hit Zen in the chest and sent him skidding down the hall bouncing a few after he got hit.

"Holy -"said Zen as a Bolt from a crossbow went straight into his throat

"What the hell is going on?" asked Akasaka

"You got me" said Matsuda

"Lets get out of here" said Yoshifumi Kyuui

"Yea, i dont want to end up dead" said Yoshimitsu

"Huh where is Kurotina?" wondered Akasaka.

"Oh well, if she is alive we will come back for her later" said Matsuda

"Ok, survival is the key right now" said Akasaka

They all run in toward the corpse of Zen to pick up his gun. Akasaka and the group pulls out there guns they keeped in there pocket and ran for the communications room. They end up at a fork and decide to split up into teams of 4

Akasaka, Yoshifumi, Yoshimitsu, and Korastia went left. Matsuda, Tolsiat, Ichigo, and Ronsa head to the right.

Akasaka team go down the hallway 50 feet before they notice a person on the roof. Akasaka tells the team to aim where he saw the person.

"Shoot him down" commanded Akasaka

His team opens fire when Akasaka notices that a person on the ground holsters a Bazooka and fired it.

The shot sends Akasaka through the window and onto a car below. glass shards ran down upon him as he tryed to get up but he finds out he twisted his right leg from landing on the car and broke his left Femur and left Leg from the blast of the missle as it hit the building.

Suddenly a group of clocked figures grabbed Akasaka and dragged him away in his dazed state. 50 feet from the car he feel upon Akasaka passed out due to the injure and blood loss.

Matsuda wondered what all that gun fire and explosion was but he had to get to the communication room to radio in some backup.

Matsuda makes into the communication room and wonders where Akasaka is but it was important to radio in the police and to help get them out of there.

"Tolsiat, Ichigo, and Ronsa stay out here and guard me just incase any other incidents occur. Plus i need to get this message out, i place my life into your hands"

"Ok, we got it boss" said Tolsiat, Ichigo, and Ronsa together

Dialing the police radio frequency, Matsuda ends up getting the Fire deparment and ends up asking them for help also

"We are on the second floor of the Magome Detective school. We are under fire from unknown number of enemies we need back as soon as possible" said Matsuda

"We will relay your message over to the police and riot police" said the responder

"Thank you" said Matsuda

11am

"Geez, we have been in this room for 3 hours now. When are we going to get out here?" asked Ichigo

"We get out of here as soonas the police arrive." said Matsuda

"Hmm, I think I hear a car coming" said Tolsiat

"Good timing too" said Ronsa

They open the door to find a Hooded man standing at the door

Matsuda try to pull out his gun when it is cut from the trigger to the chamber

"Who are you?" asked Matsuda as he dropped his destroyed gun to the floor

"Well so nice of u to ask. My name is Michael though i have forgoten my real name. Its a name given to me by my master. Wait why am I wasting my breath telling you this when your about to die." said Michael

"Die?" questioned Tolsiat

"Yes, die" said Michael flings up his cape and pulls out one of his two sword and slices Tolsiat from his right side of his pelvis to his left shoulder.

Tolsiat falls over bending back to expose the shredded entrails all the way down to his spine which is hanging by a thread

"Next" said Michael as he pulls out a dual crossbow and fires a shot at Ichigo at point blank into his ear and the other into Mastuda right shoulder which pins him to the near by wall. Ronsa paniced and ran out the room and took a sharp left.

Michael stated "You think you can get away? well You need to do better then that." Michael pulls out 3 Shurikien and throws it at Ronsa

All three hit and send he crashing through a window into a car which she smashes throught the windsheild and slams into the chairs and bleeds to death there in a matter of 20seconds

"Now your turn, leader of that orgaization that tried to kill us" said Michael

"Please don't kill me, i have a kid" said Mastuda

Michael pulls out a sword and cuts off half of Mastuda right thigh and pulls out a arrow and shoots it at Mastuda in his left shoulder at point blank

"Now be a good boy and stay there until I come back for your head" said Michael

Pulling out both crossbows Michael run down the hall and starts shooting

Mastuda heard the screams of the police as they was being killed down the hall.

2 minutes later

"Dont worry we are here to rescue you" said a police man infront of him as Matsuda

"Thank you" said Matsuda

The policemen pulled out the 2 arrows that pinned Matsuda to the wall. Matsuda was about to let out a yelp but he kept it in because if he didnt, then Michael would come back and kill him or leave him on the wall in a more painful method

They escaped without drawing any attention to themselves. Once they reach the outside, Matsuda is carried off in a streacher. Remi came crying out of the Ambulance

"Daddy what happened to you?" asked Remi

"Someone by the name of Michael tried to kill me. I probably wont be home for a few days" said Matsuda

"Ok daddy. I'll wait for you to get home" said Remi

With that they take Matsuda away

More explosions rock the building as missles and bomb were going off

6pm

"This is the 6pm news cast. Earlier at 6am was the first wave of attacks at Magome Detective school where 30 policemen are killed, 7 SPK memebers are killed and 1 missing. Only 2 survivors of SPK group survivied, Matsuda and Kurotine. Matsuda is in critial state as he was taken to Tokyo hospital. Kurotine was found under a floor pannel an hour after the fight had started. Kurotine has no spoken about the incident as it left her in a state of shock. She is also in the hospital" said the ancorwomen

"Damn whoever this group is, they attacked us at a bad time" said Aka.

The girl besides him sighed. "This isn't kawaii at all...poor Akasaka..."

"Aka, Miyu. Tell me. What do you think of this incident?" asked Near as he played with his action figure.

"We need to find this guy before he comes and kills everyone else..." said Aka.

"AWW!!! YOU'RE SO KAWAII WHEN YOU"RE ALL SERIOUS!!!" yelled Miyu.

Near and Aka just sweatdropped.

"Well, I agree with you Aka. This person must be stopped. And soon." said Near. "I think we should go pay Matsuda a little visit."

"YAAAAYY!!!!!! BACK TO KAWAII OL' Tokyo!!! IMA GO PACK MY THINGSSS!!!!!!!"

Miyu left the room.

"This may be a dangerous case, so I was thinking of not bringing you two along. You could end up dying, but.."

"Huh? What is it Near?"

"I've never experienced the first class procedures of riding a plane alone, so I want you to come back so we can go together. Also, I can't bring one of you without bringing the other... God knows what Miyu would do all alone..."

Aka chuckled. "We'd come back to a newly decorated "kawaii" workplace. Re-furnished with stuffed animals and other girly things. Oh! And let's not forget...all the food'll be replaced with candy and other sweets."

The two men chuckled and Miyu returned.

"FINISHED!!!! LET'S GET GOING!!!" yelled miyu.

"No miyu, not yet. Aka and I have to pack OUR things." said Near.

"Well, you guys go hurry up and do that." miyu smiled.

Aka and Near went of into their rooms to start packing.

Miyu sighed and the grin on her face had dissappeared. Her eyes lost all its happines and emotion. She sat down in a chair, untied her hair from its usual ponytail and said, "Damn I hate what she does with our hair."

She crossed her legs and said, "Something bad's gonna happen soon... Heh... wonder if this girl can handle it... the return of the new Kira..."


	5. Chapter 4 After Effects

It's been about a month since the incident at the school had occured. Only three had survived this most unfortunate event Matsuda Touta, Yoshimitsu Kyuui...and Kurotina. Matsuda was placed in a private hospital, Kurotina,who is currently in a state of shock, was placed in the same hospital as Matsuda, and Yoshimitsu in rahabilitation. According to the reports, Yoshimitsu was found jammed in one of the lockers of the school because of the big explosion. The only way to get him out was to cut him out using a powersaw.

"Excuse me miss, what room is Matsuda Touta in?" asked Sakutaro

The receptionist looke up at Rin and Sakutaro and said, "Sorry kids. I'm afraid that there isn't a Matsuda Touta in this hospital."

"B-But Ma'am! We have to see him!" pleaded Rin.

Sakutaro followed with, "And we know for sure that he's here."

The receptionist sighed and looked up at the two. "Look kids. Unless you have some important business with Mr. Touta. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Mr. Matsuda was good friends with our u-uncle..." Sakutaro looked down at the floor.

"Look. If you don't leave now, I'll call security and-"

"What seems to be the problem?"

All three turned their heads towards the door to see Remi Touta. She walked over to the counter, looked up at Sakutaro and Rin, then back to the receptionist and said, "It's ok, they're with me."

The receptionist nodded and Rin, Sakutaro, and Remi went in the elevetor.

A cheery tune was being played as the three stood in silence. They went up one floor after another.

"Long time no see guys..." said Remi.

Rin smiled. "We haven't seen each other in ten years Remi. I'm surprised that you even remember us."

Remi snorted. "Ten years wasn't that long ago. Besides, I have an awesome memory if i do say sio myself."

Sakutaro patted Remi's head. "So how's your dad doing?"

Remi looked down at the floor. "He's okay i guess... Far from dying..."

Sakutaro smiled, "That's good."

"Hm? What's wrong Remi?" Rin asked, "You don't seem all that happy."

Ding. Remi's head shot up.

"We're here." she said.

Once again they walked in silence. The hallway was empty. All that could be heard were the sounds of their footsteps. The walked all the way to the end of the hallway. Remi knocked twice the proceeded to open the door.

The room was all white. The walls, the floor, the ceiling, the bed. All white. On the bed lay Matsuda.

"Hey Mr. Matsuda!" said Rin. "How are y-" she stopped.

Matsuda had a dazed look on his face. His arms lay on his sides. He looked so... empty.

"Hi Daddy." said Remi.

Matsuda's eyes shifted towards Remi's direction and a small smile had appeared on his face.

"Remi..." he said softly.

"Hello Mr. Matsuda." said Sakutaro, but he recieved no response from the man.

"Lemme get you something to drink." said Remi. "You two come with me."

Remi walked over to the vending machine to get her father some water.

"Um... Remi... Why did your dad act like Saku wasn't there?" asked Rin warily.

"Because he can't hear nor see him." Remi said emotionlessly.

"Huh?" was all Sakutaro could say.

"He's not blind, nor is he deaf. I dunno how to explain this, but... apparently, I'm the only one he talks to... That's all the doctors told me...."

"Really?" asked Rin.

"Yes. Seems like it. The doctors always has to call me over here. So they can use me to talk to him and stuff..."

And with that, she pushed a few buttons, inserted some coins, retrieved her water, and headed on back to her father.

For the rest of their visit, Rin and Sakutaro stood there in silence. They watchd as Remi interacted and talked to Matsuda with a feeling of saddness and pity in them. After an hour or so, they left.

Hospital 8:00 pm

"It's getting late daddy. I think i'm going to go home now." said Remi sadly.

"Okay." said Matsuda weakly.

Remi walked out of the room. She pushed the button and waited for the elevator to arrive. Ding.

Remi took a few steps back when she had noticed that there were people in the elevator. Three. There were three of them. She watched them for a few moments. The she suddenly realized that the elevator was closing. She quickly hopped in and proceeded to head back down to the lobby.

"Near, sir. Was that-"

"Yes Aka. That was his daughter." said Near.

"Awww. she was so kawaii!" said Miyu as they entered Matsuda's room.

Near played with a strand of his hair. "She must be a strong girl... Most people coudn't handle a situation like this as calmly as she is...."

"Matsuda, I know you cant "see" or "hear". But we are glad we placed a Mircophone into your jacket before you left the building and visisted the college." said Near "We got that converstation between you and Michael"

As soon as Near said Michael, Matsuda freaks out and starts to scream.

"What the hell." said Aka

Miyu runs out of the room to call in some nurses.

5 minutes later Nurses sedate Matsuda and take to check him to see if he got out of the state of shock.

"Well we are very suprised because we tried all kinds of sounds even voice but nothing got him out of the state." said the Doctor "Well, whatever. It got him out of it so im very pleased."

"Ok. we will be taking our leave doctor." said Near "We will be in contact with Matsuda hopefully soon"

"Sure" said the doctor

With that, Miyu, Aka, and Near all take there leave.

9pm

Aka and Miyu walk towards the SPK headquarters

"I'll meet you 2 later I got to get some more notes. I will also finish some presentations also I will be talking to you over an intercom until I get everything together and leave the van." said Near

"Ok, sensei" said Miyu

With that Near leaves to get into the van

"I hope Near will be fine alone." said Aka nervously

Outside in the van that the TASK force was using as part of the investigation. Near was on the floor looking throught the notes he placed on the ground to see if he missed anything for the presentation that was going to happen soon. Near always had at least one guard inside the van or another member of the TASK force so the van wouldn't get stolen or sabatoged

"Interseting papers and a strange notebook you have there, Near." said the guard "Do they relate to the other case you did 15 years ago?"

"Yes they do" said Near

Near decided to place the notes in order

"So tell me what are your thoughts of this new Kira. He is hiding and has rarely killed." wondered Near.

"Well I think Kira this time remembers the other Kira tatics and is trying to avoid detection" said the guard

Suddenly the guard twitched strangly. "Are you all right?" asked Near

The guard looking at Near had his eyes blurry up and halucinated seeing the previous Kira. "Kira!!" shouted the guard as he open fire on Near

Inside the SPK building

"Nears is late." said Aka

"Yes he is. He wont answer his phone either." said Miyu "Im going to check on him"

With that Miyu runs out of the room

"Wait Miyu" said Aka relizing that he forgot to place a microphone on her

"Can you guys hear me?" asked Miyu exaughsted "I placed a microphone earlier but didnt turn it on until now"

Aka ran over to the microphone and answered "Yes, we can hear you"

"Good, I see the Van. Im going to walk up to it and open the back door" said Miyu

SPK heard her take her footsteps, her heavy breathing and finally the opening of the door

Suddenly they heard Miyu scream and suddenly a thud.

Aka relizing this ran outside with the rest of the SPK team.

Aka and the rest get to the van to find Miyu passed out. Aka walks up to the van and peers inside to see blood and didnt see Near anywhere.

"Where is Near?" asked a SPK memeber

11pm

A nurse walks into the room that is housing Matsuda. She is in a trance as she is holding a dissection knife. She walks over quitely but trips over her legs and ends up falling out of the window right on an ambulance and rolls off.

The Nurse wakes up to find that the dissection knife went through her. She tries to get up when an ambulance comes around the bend and hits her.


	6. Chapter 5 Bloody Sweet Encounters

**A week after the incident**

"Any news on finding Near" asked Mitsu*.

"No news yet." said Aka

"What is that horrible smell?" wondered Miyu

"Smells like some rotten corpse." said Aka

"Eww. Im going to throw up now, you find it while I go find a trash can." said Miyu as she ran towards the bathroom

"The stench is getting stronger. It seems to be coming from inside the service room." said Aka

"Shit." said Aka as he opened the door and gets a huge stench of decay coming from the room

Throwing up Aka looks up and sees Nears corspe, gutted and being eatten by crow's

Aka pulling out his gun opens fire on the crow's to scare them away.

"Cease fire Aka. Cease fire" stated Mitsu.

Aka kept firing until his round was empty. "Found Near, Sir" said Aka and he edged towards Near hoping he doesnt run into the person who did this to Near.

"You are not going to like the looks of this" said Aka

"Why? Please dont tell anything. I'm sending in a squad in to retreive you." said Mitsu

"Thank you" said Aka weakly as he walked out of the room

Miyu came running back to see what the commotion was about with a bit of vomit still on her face

Aka ran up to Miyu and picked her up

Miyu started to hit Aka on the back. "You know I hate it when you do that, Aka" Said Miyu

"I know but I'm doing this for your safety." said Aka

Aka let her down and kissed her as they hugged each other

**Aka:** age 24, Red Hair. 5'10. Eye shade of mysterious blue that cannot be placed into words. Short Curley Hair

**Miyu:** 5'5

Aka and Miyu walk out as police stormed into the church. Aka pointed them where to go and both Aka and Miyu were holding hands.

"Well look at you 2 lovebirds." said Mitsu

Aka suddenly blushed and let go of Miyu hand

"Haha. Don't worry Aka, I know about the relationship between you 2 from Near." said Mitsu

Aka blused even harder "How did Near know?" wondered Aka while he was looking at the ground

"He never told me but he knew." said Mitsu "Dont worry, I took off my headset and im the only member that knows about it"

"Well you stepped over the boundry" said Aka

Aka pulls out the gun and points it at Mitsu

"Now, Now. Dont get violent on me Aka." said Mitsu

Aka ignoring what Mitsu said opens fire but draws a blank

"Damn it. I forgot to reload. Next time you say about our relationship in public, i'll fill you up with so much lead that you will look like a statue" said Aka darkly. Glaring at Mitsu

"Ok." said Mitsu nervously

**7:00 pm**

"Hm... which one should I buy..." said Rin.

"Just pick whatever. I'm not really sure what kind Remi would like... so... let's just pick

something and hope for the best."

"But what if she doesn't like it? Then that'd be a waste of money..."

Sakutaro and Rin browsed through the display of the various cakes that were up in display.

"Remi has to like it... otherwise... she won't cheer up..." said Rin.

"Well... I'm gonna go wait for you outside... buy something then meet me out there kay?" said Sakutaro as he exited the bakery.

Rin bent down to take a look at the cakes at the bottom.

"Hm... which one should I pick..." said Rin to herself.

"You can't go wrong with chocolate."

Rin jumped up in surprise. "Huh? W-What? Who?"

Rin looked to her right to see that the voice had belonged to a girl.

She giggled. "That's such a kawaii reaction."

"huh?" said a confused rin.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation." The girl walked closer to the diplay. She looked left and right until she had seemed to find what she was looking for. "This one. i'm sure your friend Remi would like this one." she had said with a cheeky grin.

"Um.. thank you?"

"Not too big, not too small. Not that expensive either."

Rin thought to herself 'What the heck is going on?'

The strange girl walked over to the cash register and said "I'd like to buy two of that cake," she said as she pointed to the one she had shown Rin before, "and two slices of your chiffon cake."

"um... thanks for the cake..."

"No problem!" said the girl as she took a bite out of her chiffon cake.

"I-I'll pay you back! How much did it cost again... um..." Rin said nervously.

The girl just stopped and looked at Rin. "No need to pay me. I'm just glad to help."

"Oh... if you insist...Ms. uh..."

"Whoops. Sorry! Guess I forgot to introduce myself...My name's Miyu. Nice to meet ya."

"My name's Rin."

The two smiled at each other then shook hands. They talked about some things while aeating their cake.

"So Miyu, do you come here a lot?" asked rin.

"Nope. I just came to Tokyo for some work-related stuff." she said.

"So what brings you here today?" asked Rin.

"I just dropped by to buy a cake for a friend." said Miyu.

Rin laughed. "Same here. My friend's been kinda sad lately... so I thought that buying her a cake would cheer her up."

Miyu smiled. "Wow. Same here. My uh... co-worker's upset so I was thinking of getting him a cake."

"Why is he upset?" asked Rin curiously.

"Well... our boss kinda just died... and I think he saw something... something bad... he wouldn't let me see though....But still, that's why I got him a cake. Sweets have a tendency to make people feel better."

"Oh... i see..."

"Well I should get going now. It's getting kinda late." said Miyu. "Nice meeting ya Rin."

Rin smiled at Miyu. "Likewise. Hope to see ya again Miyu."

Miyu walked out of the bakery, and as she walked out, she held the door for a certain young man.

"Thank you." said Sakutaro.

"Anytime" said Miyu cheerfully.

And with that, she left.

"Rin! It's been an hour!"

"Sorry Saku!!!"

"What kept you so long? Couldn't decide on a cake?"

Rin smiled softly. "No. I just made an interesting friend today."

"Well whatever. Lets go home. Im in the mood for chocolate cake with blueberries over it." said Sakutaro

Rin hummed a happy tune thinking to herself about Miyu with her lumious eyes that shone with beautiful azure, her flowing green hair that was shoulder length, just seemed to be 24.

She got the correct cake that Saku wanted.

"Rin i never heard you be so happy before. What happened in there?" wondered Sakutaro

"Nothing" said Rin sweetly as they got to their house

**11:00 pm**

"Miyu, that cake was delicious" said Aka still jumpy at anything that is not a fruit, vegetiable, or desert.

"Come on Aka, it couldn't have been that bad" said Miyu lovingly

"You didn't see the corpse, Miyu" said Aka darkly and directly in Miyu face that is close enough for her to count the blood vessels in Aka's eyes

Miyu suddenly weak falls backwards. "I didn't think you get that scary Aka." said Miyu weakly and started sweating

"You haven't seen me scary yet, Miyu." said Aka as he glared directly at Miyu

With that, Miyu passes out. "Miyu, my dear are you alright?" wondered Aka

someone ran up to check on Miyu. "Don't worry she just passed out due to fear." said Mitsu

"Ok good." said Aka as he grabbed some paper and drew circles and circles

"Well, whatever. Hmm, looks like we got a package Aka and Mitsu." said Kuroina

"Yuck is wet." said Kuroina

"Well it was raining a few days ago. Either way lets open it" said Aka suddenly smelling decay from the paper

"Ugh, what the Hell?" Said Aka

When the last of the paper was removed they looked at it. Suddenly Kurotina started to scream and babling random non-sense and passed out while vomiting after hitting the ground.

The smell woke up Miyu and she turned around and ran to the bathroom tripping over Kurotine and hitting her head against a chair leaving a gash in her forehead over her left eye knocking her out again.

Aka was the only one that ran up to check what was wrong with her

Everyone else ignored what happened and then they suddenly relized who the head was of even though it was hard to tell due to the missing eyes and missing teeth. They was staring at the head of Akasaka

Mitsu suddenly ran out of the room and decicded to kick a hole into the wall and punch another hole into a door. Mitsu ran into a nearby closet and locked himself in there and cried to himself

Everyone else lets him be for they was all upset. Matsuda would know what to do but he was still in the hospital in rehabilitation

*Mitsu - Yoshimitsu


	7. Chapter 6 Bloody Visitors

A few days after the Corpse of Near was found and the church closed down

9am

A train stopped at the main station in downtown Tokyo, 2 young girls step off a train each with a suitcase, a rucksack, a piece of paper that held directions to the SPK headquarters and to the house where Sakutaro and Rin was staying at.

"Hanyuu, let's get going. Let's go see our cousins. I'm going to give Rin her gift." Said Rika

"Sure, but first let me give kitty his first." Said Hanyuu

Hanyuu: age 25. 5'7 Slender build. Wears black horns of a bison that she glued to her head. Light purple hair that flowed down to her shoulders. Has a scar under her left eye that goes back to her ear. Pure innocence of eye that has a shade of purple and blue

Rika: age 25 5'7 slender build. Light purple hair that reaches to the middle of her back/ Azure eye that portrays calmness just at a single glance.

"I really am not in the mood to wander all around town looking for a single house Rika" said Hanyuu

"Well, why don't we ask the locals here where this house is then Hanyuu." Replied Rika

"Hmm, fine." Said Hanyuu as she walked up to a policeman

"Excuse me, Sir" said Hanyuu sweetly

The policeman looking at Hanyuu almost collapse from her purity and sweetness. "What can I do for you?" asked the police officer nervously

"Well we got lost and we forgot how to get home." Said Hanyuu sweetly

"Hmm, that is a problem. Well don't worry, I'll help you find your way home." Said the officer "Is that your twin?"

"No, we are sisters. Though we look alike" said Hanyuu as she was going to jump and give the officer a hug if they were not in public and the officer holding her down due to her excitement

"Well, which one of you has the address to the house?" said the officer

"I do. Its right here officer" said Hanyuu

"Well I'll be. The house is not too far from the SPK headquarters and it's along the way to station in which, I'm suppose to head back to right now." Said the officer

"Oh, Thank you." Said Hanyuu as she was jumping up and down

Rika ran up and held her down and told the crowd she had too much candy. The crowd laughed and soon broke up.

"That was so close" whispered Rika into Hanyuu ear

"Sorry got carried away" said Hanyuu

"Come on girls." Said the officer as he let the girls place their belongings into the trunk of the car.

They drove off to find the house.

Hanyuu rings the door bell. Sakutaro who answers the door opens it just a crack and gets jumped on and falls backwards onto the floor.

"How is my favorite kitty doing?" said Hanyuu as she petted him while sitting on his chest

"Good." Said Sakutaro suddenly noticing the police officer behind Rika

"Um. Don't tell me you beat someone up again." Said Sakutaro as he got up on his hands

"Nah, we didn't feel like looking around town so we asked this nice officer to take us to this house." Said Hanyuu getting off Sakutaro and towards the door

"You can come in. Officer, place my bags my the stairwell." Said Hanyuu sweetly

"Yes, sir." Said the officer chuckling after he said the sentence.

Hanyuu waved the officer goodbye and she shut the door as the car was driving away.

"So, Rin, how are you?" asked Rika after she hugged Rin

"Good, I was just cooking lunch and I expected you 2 to wander around town." Said Rin

"Well if I did, I probably get bored." Said Hanyuu

They all laughed together. Hanyuu pulled out some duct tape. Sakutaro seeing it, tried to make a break for it as he tried to make it to the stairs but Hanyuu was faster as she tackled Sakutaro to the floor and dragged Sakutaro into a chair and tapped him down.

"Oh, come on Hanyuu. Please, why must you tape him down every time we see each other." Said Rin

"Please, I won't run away" said Sakutaro

"Aww, I didn't tape u down that much this time." Said Hanyuu

Sakutaro looked down to just find his legs tapped down to the chair leg but it was an improvement over a full body cast of tape that he experienced when he was 5 follow by the almost full body cast when he was 12 and then just his chest, legs, and hands when he was 18.

Hanyuu reaches into a bag to pull out a new set of clothes that looked like a dress but Hanyuu said it was blouse.

"I don't want a blouse." Said Sakutaro

"I wasn't giving you a blouse. It's for Rin" said Hanyuu as she was ready to pull out a longer strip of tape. Sakutaro became quite instantly

Soon all the gifts where passed out and Sakutaro was left struggling to get out of the chair.

"Come on now. I only tied it a little bit kitty." Said Hanyuu

"But you were always good at tying knots. It always takes me hours to get it even a bit loose." Said Sakutaro

"Fine I will loosen 1 leg but you got to cook me something or do something for me." Said Hanyuu

"Fine, I will take you shopping to 1 Store." Said Sakutaro

"Deal." Said Hanyuu as she helped untie one of the tapes around the leg end

"That's much better." Said Sakutaro

"You can always bait Hanyuu with shopping" said Rika giggling

"That you can, that you can." Said Rin

Both of them was getting ready for lunch as Hanyuu was yelling at Sakutaro to get it undone so they can both eat and watch some TV.

After 10 minutes, Sakutaro gets the knot undone just as lunch was about to be served.

Rika and Rin decided to help each other make dinner for Hanyuu had a very strange diet.

They ate in somewhat peaceful dinner except the fact that Hanyuu was sitting next to Sakutaro and randomly rubbed her head against his cheek while they all was eating.

"Hanyuu loves to do that to me." Said Rika "It took me a while to get use to it, but Sakutaro seems use to it."

"Or probably that he is scared of Hanyuu that he doesn't want to do anything that would offend her." Said Rin as they both laughed

"Let's turn on the TV." Said Hanyuu as she grabbed for the remote only to have her hand smacked at by Rika

Hanyuu sits back down sulked. "You must ask instead of grabbing for the remote." Said Rika

"You are no fun" said Hanyuu as she asked Rin for the remote

"Well my show won't start for another hour. So let's watch some anime I brought over with me." Said Hanyuu

Hanyuu ran over to pull out a DVD called .hack//sign

They sit there watching the anime when suddenly an alarm goes off and Hanyuu stops the DVD to switch over to watch her show "Dancing Candy Bear" which only appears once or twice a year and this year it only appeared once so she would not let anyone else near the remote or the TV.

"Ok, ok, we give up." Said Sakutaro as he watched Actors on stage in costume sing of a movie that he never heard of. Sometimes they tripped up and everyone started to laugh.

3pm

"Kitty, drive me and Rika towards the SPK headquarters." Ordered Hanyuu

Sakutaro hiding behind a chair said "sure" meekly

Rin was in the car also as they drove off to the SPK building

Hanyuu told them to wait in the car as it wouldn't take long.

Both of them got into the elevator and walked into the conference room with Mitsu so they can hand him their Resume.

"We don't accept the help of little girls." said Mitsu

"Look at you. You lost almost everyone in the recon" stated Hanyuu

Reminded of the tragic losses on that day. "Don't bring that day backup" said Mitsu threaten

"I dare you shoot me" said Hanyuu pulling out the gun from Mitsu and points it at her chest

Mitsu feeling the urge to pull the trigger. Mitsu slowly pulling the trigger. Hanyuu seeing the finger edge closer, she smacks the gun away from her chest which makes the gun go off. Rika hearing the sound stood up and kick the door open

"What the fucken hell?" wondered Mitsu as she pointed the gun at Rika and starts to pull the trigger when Rika bends down when the gun went off and misses Rika and hits a accountant in the head.

"Control yourself." said Hanyuu as she kicks Mitsu in the chest which sends him through the window.

"Crap, Hanyuu catch him before he falls" said Rika

"Huh? Oh crap" said Hanyuu as she runs to catch Mitsu

"Let me die. I tried to kill you two sweet girl. Let this repent my sin" as he pulls out his necklace of Jesus and kisses it. "well this is goodbye Hanyuu. To see your crying and sweet face." said Mitsu crying as he let go of the ledge and hits a dumpster that was below

Hanyuu sitting over the ledge. Rika walking up and picks up Hanyuu so she falls off to check if Mitsu is ok. "It's ok Hanyuu. That isn't the only death that you have seen." said Rika

"But I wanted to know this man better" said Hanyuu still looking down at the ground

"It's ok, you will meet more soon" said Rika

"Oh my god, what the hell happened here." wondered Matsuda

"A little accident occurred" said Rika

"A little accident little girl. We got one man missing and another dead here on the ground" said Matsuda

"2 deaths is nothing" said Rika

"What the hell. You 2 are sweet but dont tell lies" said Matsuda

"Well whatever, we are going to walk downstairs" said RikaHanyuu walk out the building as if nothing occurred with Rika looking around nervously

"Um. I heard a thud but it was probably nothing right you 2?" wondered Rin

"Nothing that major" said Rika

5pm

Hanyuu walks down a corridor to find Kurotina sitting next to a closet crying. Hanyuu walks up and asks her what is the matter and she tells her.

"Come on, that's it?" said Hanyuu

"Yea" said Kurotina

"So weak hearted and weak minded" said Hanyuu as she kicked Kurotina into the closet through the door

Coughing up blood, Kurotina looks at her blood. She wipes off the blood from her mouth and picks up a piece of wood that was nearby and charges at Hanyuu

"Pathetic" said Hanyuu as she kicked the hand that held the wood and pulls out a sheath and hits Kurotina in the stomach so hard that the air around her distorted a bit

Hanyuu picks up by her hair and looked at her eyes and saw white. Hanyuu shrugged and dragged Kurotina by her ankle

Hanyuu throws Kurotina body like a ragdoll into the elevator realizing that Kurotina is on the verge of death but Hanyuu didn't care

Dragging her across the street leaving a trail of blood across the street. An officer notices her and stops her as soon as she is finished dragging Kurotina across the street.

"So we meet again, Hanyuu" said the officer

"Oh, it's you." Said Hanyuu

"Let me check what you have there is still alive." Said the officer

"Oh, her. She is still alive. Maybe in a coma, I really don't care." Said Hanyuu

"Well if you don't care, then hand her over to me" said the officer

"No" said Hanyuu in a dark voice that scared the officer and made anyone who was watching walk away cause they was afraid of her.

"No, huh?" said the officer "then you are under arrest then for not obeying the law and carrying an illegal weapon without a permit."

"Oh, I have a permit." Said Hanyuu

"I check your records. It says you don't have one for a sword at anyplace that is known." Said the officer

"Well I have one, but you are not worthy of looking at it." Said Hanyuu glaring at the officer

The officer getting annoyed pulled out his Nightstick and runs towards Hanyuu. Hanyuu swinging the body around smacking the officer in the face with the face of Kurotina. Hanyuu walks over to the officer holding his face and just steps right onto his chest.

"Rest easy now" said Hanyuu as the officer was gasping for air as he was being dragged by his hair and thrown into a river

Hanyuu took Kurotina's body towards the electric train system and tied her down to the tracks to where no one would see it either way until it was too late. Walking back away, Hanyuu left a Video camera on a nearby tree to watch what happens as she went to a vendor and bought Chocolate Ice Cream and went to a bakery to buy some creampuffs. She was eating everything on her way back to the woods to recover her Camera and watch the carnage later tonight when Rika was asleep because Rika didn't like to see blood and never did approve of torture.

7pm

Hanyuu and Rika wander the halls after being allowed with the SPK members after earlier incidents.

Aka rushing passes Hanyuu. Hanyuu taking that as a threat grabs Aka by the collar of his shirt and pull him down. Aka gets up hacking as he was not expecting that. Suddenly he feels pressure on his chest for a brief second as he is then slammed into a door, shattering it and letting the splints rain down on him. Miyu who was not far behind say that and ran up and grabbed Hanyuu by the collar.

"What the hell did Aka do to you?" asked Miyu as she was about to cry.

"He ran pass me and most of the time that is a sign of a pickpocket." Said Hanyuu

"He was never no thief "said Miyu weekly

Suddenly Miyu was smacked by Rika. Rika picked her up by her throat and slammed her into the wall and kicked her straight through it.

"God, stop whining already. Also tell him you love him too." Said Rika as they both walked away as if nothing occurred

Miyu gets up but feels pain in her groin and reaches down to find something warm and liquid down there plus something solid that was extremely sharp. As soon as she looks at her fingers she screams as she sees blood. Rika comes back through the same hole that she made with a metal fold up chair and hit Miyu ten times on the head with it leaving gashes in her head and knocking her unconscious also breaking her nose and knocking out some teeth.

Rika throws the dented up chair at a nearby wall and it sticks.

Everyone else was scared for their life to even check out what that noise was until they knew for sure those 2 girls was not even anywhere near that hallway. Finally the 2 girls left out the building with Hanyuu eating cream puffs while sucking on a lollipop and carrying a bloody sheath that was dripping blood every 5 steps that she took.

Remi was the first to reach Aka and Miyu to find their bodies in a room. Remi seeing it had a flashback of her father and ran to tell everyone what she saw. An ambulance came by to pick up Aka and Miyu. Miyu had her head bandaged, her nose in a splint, and her left leg in a cast


	8. Chapter 7 Ominous Feelings

11pm at the same time Hanyuu and Rika had that fist fight a meeting was occurring

"All rise. Our god has came and graced himself in front of all you." Said a hooded figure sitting down closest to the rise where their "god" was sitting on a chair

"You may sit down. Who shall I kill tonight? Or maybe a whole group of disbelievers." Said the hooded figure in the chair wearing a crown.

"My fellow followers, the time comes near. We have killed their best detective and another detective. We had got news that 2 more are dead. If we kidnap the new heads daughter or kill her. They will be in shambles and that the time we launch an assault and kill them in a single wave" said Karoa, the king of the clan. Came out from the back room to take his place on the throne and wore the crown.

"We are not worthy to be in your presences lord Kira" said the member of the hearing bowed down

"You can raise your heads." Said Karoa

"Anyone has any new plans?" asked Karoa to the crown

A sudden mummer went through the crowd as they were thinking up a new plan.

"This maybe a drastic step, but why don't we attack with a small squad. A simultaneous attack on both bases?" said the eldest member

"Hmm, it wouldn't be such a bad plan if the risks were not so high." Said Karoa

"Any other ideas, all are welcome." Said Karoa

"I say let me infiltrate the base of the bigger threat and kill off the biggest threat." Said Michael who was the only member still standing

"Hmm a sound plan, but what if they attack while you are away?" replied Karoa

"That is the only flaw in the plan but they don't know where our headquarters is." Replied Michael

"They may have planted a spy into our group." Said an representative

"Hmm there is that possibility." Said Karoa

"With that idea of a spy, we need to increase our defenses and speed up the training of new recruits. The ones that excel will increase until they are at level with people of equal skill." Said Karoa

"Excellent choice, Lord Kira" said the assembled member of high ranking occult members as they exited the room to leave Michael and Karoa alone.

"My liege, what art thou orders?" asked Michael

"You don't have to talk so formal to me." Said Karoa

"But I am your humble mercenary, paid to follow orders." Replied Michael

"Fine then, I orders you not to talk so formal when it's just me and you alone." Said Karoa

"As you wish, so what shall I do?" asked Michael

"I want you to take me to my house but I don't want to be noticed and I want you to stay here without being noticed." Said Karoa

"As you wish" said Michael as he walked Karoa outside and took him to his house.

"I will take my leave, take care." Said Michael

11am

In Karoa house, Rin and Sakutaro was talking about how much further the investigation will get and about the school that was completely trashed

"So it looks like school will cancel for a year due to the damage but that means we don't advance a grade." said Rin

"Darn it. I was hoping that would happen" said Sakutaro

"Besides that, looks like the investigation is going deeper than just a plain old heart attack from a teacher. It going back to a cult that started 25 years ago. The Kira Cult." said Rin

"The Kira cult?" asked Karoa and Sakutaro

"It use to be a religious organization that formed to worship there god, Kira. Kira15 years ago killed many criminals and even some on the good side just so he create a world just for him only where he was justice and ruled over all as god." said Rin

"I have heard about this organization but didn't they disband 5 years after Kira was found out and killed?" wondered Karoa

"Yea they supposedly disbanded." said Rin

"Well I'm going to go get us some snacks, want anything you guys?" asked Karoa

"I will take some chips, salt and vinegar please." said Sakutaro

"Some crackers please." said Rin

"Ok coming right up." said Karoa

As Karoa stood up he dropped a notebook in front of Sakutaro. Sakutaro picked it and saw their Math teachers name in the book.

"What the hell Karoa, this better be a joke." said Sakutaro

"What is?" asked Karoa

"This" said Sakutaro as he showed Karoa the book and pointed to Mr. Krosac name

"Where did u get that?" said Karoa nervously

"You dropped it and I wanted to see what it was" said Sakutaro

"Give that back now" said Karoa as he lunged towards Sakutaro

"As if. I'm taking to the investigation team" said Sakutaro as he took a step back to avoid Karoa

Rin stepping forward kicks Karoa in the face which sends him into a nearby chair which breaks by the force. Rin taking Sakutaro arm and forcing him out with her so they could get to Mr. Matsuda for he has seen the notebook before.

Karoa gets up and sees that Rin and Sakutaro trying to flee. "Good luck getting out of here" said Karoa as he pulls a string and the door shuts in front of Rin

"Damn, its locked." said Rin as she tried to turn the doorknob

"Now if you would be kind as to hand over my notebook." said Karoa

"Never" said Sakutaro clutching the notebook to his chest

Karoa lunges again at Sakutaro. Rin steps in front and punches Karoa in the face which knocks him out. Rin picking up Karoa throws him through the door which breaks the door.

"Um, wasn't that a bit excessive?" asked Sakutaro gently

"We need to get out of here first. He lied the whole time Sakutaro" said Rin

"We should check to see if he still breathing" said Sakutaro as he ran up to Karoa and checked his blood pulse which was normal

"Ok, he's fine. Let's go." said Sakutaro

"You won't be soon Sakutaro, you spineless coward." said Karoa as he kicks Sakutaro into a wall. "Oh and thanks for my notebook too." said Karoa as he picked up the note book

Jumping out the window, Karoa runs to find the Kira cult to tell them there is a problem. "Sakutaro are you alright?" asked Rin as she watched Karoa jump out the window

"Yea I'm fine" said Sakutaro as he stood up weakly.

"We should tell Hanyuu and Rika about this, but they will kill him, then mince him into ash." Said Sakutaro

"That is fine by me for he was a jerk. After the same goals as the previous Kira." Said Rin

Both of them walk out of the house to find Hanyuu and Rika in Sakutaro Camery

"Hello you 2, we was testing your car and wondering why you didn't drive it here today." Said Rika

"But it was broken; I tried for half an hour to start it." Said Sakutaro

"Maybe you didn't hit it hard enough" said Hanyuu

"What do you mean by th-?" wondered Sakutaro as he looked at the hood of his car. Sure enough there was a hole in the hood

"Hanyuu, I told you before never to hit my car." Said Sakutaro angrily

"Fine then, Kitty" said Hanyuu as she walked out of the car and walked up to Sakutaro

"I think I will take these." Said Hanyuu as she pulled on the Cat ears.

"OW!!!!!!"Yelled Sakutaro as he pulled away from Hanyuu

"Your mean." Said Sakutaro starting to cry from the pain

"It's your fault." Said Hanyuu

"Whatever, but I don't want you to drive Hanyuu. I rather have Rika. We are going to the hospital in Tokyo" Said Sakutaro

"I forgot to bring my license." Said Rika

"Fine, you win Hanyuu." Said Sakutaro

"Yay" said Hanyuu as she hugged Sakutaro so hard that you could hear some cracking and she was able to pick him up.

1pm

"Remi, Is your dad still here?" asked Rin

"Yes." Said Remi

Rika had to hold back Hanyuu from giving Remi a hug. Rika finally agreed to take Hanyuu to a candy store.

"We will be in contact shortly." Said Rika

"We know about the new Kira" said Hanyuu darkly

"We will be taking our things. Don't expect to see us again for a while Rin and Sakutaro." Said Rika

"Aww I will miss Hanyuu, fun time." Said Sakutaro

"I will miss it too." Said Hanyuu as she walked away with blood lust in her eyes

"Any ways, let's go talk to your dad Remi." Said Rin as she walked away

In the Rehabilitation room, Matsuda was on crutches in a new routine with the prosthetic leg.

"Hello Remi, Sakutaro, and Rin. How are you all doing?" said Matsuda cheerfully

"We come as bearer of bad news." Said Rin

"Huh? How bad?" asked Matsuda

"Kira, we know who he is. We know where he is going." Said Rin

"We do?" asked Sakutaro

"First off tell me who he is." Said Matsuda as he sat down

"His name is Karoa." Said Rin

"Wasn't he part of your detective school project to help us investigators?" wondered Matsuda

"Yes, he was. But now he is a murderer." Said Rin

"Ok, second where is he going?" asked Matsuda

Rin help out a GPS tracker which showed a blip moving towards a run-down warehouse.

"Ok, I'm going too." Said aka weakly.

"Are you sure you should be up now?" asked Remi

"Yea, I want a piece of that kid." Said Aka

"Wow, who hit you?" wondered Sakutaro

"It was Hanyuu, the little girl has a serious anger issues." Said Sakutaro

Both Rin and Sakutaro laughed

"What's so funny?" asked Aka

"Her? Angry at you, what she did to you was nothing but a scratch." Replied Rin

"A scratch that sent my sweet Miyu to the hospital." Said aka

"Trust me, Hanyuu in a bad mood, would have left you dangling by a thread of your skin upside down while you was trying to hold your insides in as she torn you open and pulled out your rib cage." Said Rin

"What the Hell." Said aka

"Actually, that mild punishment." Said Sakutaro

"M-m-m-mild" stammered Aka

"We have never seen her fully pissed off at anyone." Said Rin

"Oh, Aka. Are you the fiancé of Miyu?" asked a nurse that was passing by

"Yes." Replied Aka

"I'm sorry to say this but Miyu is pregnant with what was twins." Said the nurse

"Was twins?" wondered Aka

"Yes, was. It looks like the blow to her stomach was enough to kill one of the twins but the other seems unharmed." Said the nurse

"That's good at least." Said Aka

"Nurse, my duties call for me back to my job." Said Matsuda

"Ok, you seem fit enough to walk out of here. But remember to take your medication and don't do anything to strenuous." Said the nurse

"Ok, I wasn't planning to do anything to irrational." Said Matsuda

5pm, In the SPK headquarters.

Aka and Matsuda got a welcome home entrance when they came to the top floor

Remi ran out and ran into the kitchen to get the cake.

Sakutaro and Rin let Matsuda and Aka walk out first because both was injured and they would help them incase both of them fell

"Thank you all." Said Aka and Matsuda together as they waved to the crowd

Remi came out of the kitchen with a few of the chiefs carrying pineapple upside down cake, blueberry cheesecake, strawberry cheesecake, Black forest cake, carrot cake, and Cheese puffs.

Sakutaro and Rin was expecting for Hanyuu to jump randomly to take all of the cakes and the cheese puffs and run, but she didn't show and that made Sakutaro sad that he missed Hanyuu randomness.

"Aww, you look sad Sakutaro." Said Remi

"Well, my favorite cousin isn't here to celebrate. Plus cheese puffs is her favorite dessert." Said Sakutaro

"Aww that is too sad. Come on, dance with me." Said Remi

"Dancing? I never danced with anyone but Rin and Hanyuu." Said Sakutaro

"Come on it will be fun." Said Remi as she pulled Sakutaro up and brought him over to Rin

"You 2 should dance." Said Remi happily

"Kay." Said Rin

9pm

Sakutaro drove home with Rin a bit drunk after accepting the alcohol from Matsuda just persuading her to try a sip.

Sakutaro reached the house and helped Rin inside the house and laid her on the couch and got an ice pack from the freezer and placed it on Rin's forehead. Sakutaro looked around towards the stairs to see the case in which Hanyuu and Rika both brought in when they came but instead both of the cases was gone and a note was tacked to the wall

"Dear Sakutaro and Rin,

If you are reading this, it means we have left due to something important coming up that we must do for your happiness. We may die, but we will die happy.

Love,

Rika & Hanyuu"

As soon as Sakutaro read the note, he read it again, but it was the same and he dropped the note and ran upstairs to his room to fall asleep crying alone and suddenly having the feeling of loneliness.

Rin woke up a few minutes later to see what the commotion was all about and saw the note.

Rin read the note and was surprised, so she placed the note on the counter and went to get herself some water due to the tremendous headache she had.

"Ugh, I shouldn't have had that shot of Vodka." Said Rin to herself as she went upstairs to go to sleep

11pm Kira Occult hideout

"Crap, they know where we are." Said Karoa as he threw down the tracking device

"Call for an immediate session." Ordered Karoa

"Yes sir." Said Michael as he bowed and left the room to go to the communication room

Suddenly the room was packed with every representative

"Everyone the enemy knows our current location and it will take too long to move out for they may strike at anytime. What I am proposing is that we fortify the base as much as possible to lessen the chance we may lose starting tonight, no breaks people. We must defend ourselves." Ordered Karoa

As soon as he finished, the entire representatives left and over the communication system was the message.

"I pray with all my heart that we come through this alive, Michael." Said Karoa as he went out towards his bedroom to rest up for tomorrow inside of the headquarters that was made. Karoa made himself a secret room that he could go to just to rest up, just in case he couldn't leave the place or he fell asleep there.

11:30pm

A shrine in the mountains

"Do you think Sakutaro and Rin got the notice?" asked Rika

"Yes. I felt Michael presence here in this small town. I made a blood oath that I would be the one to end his life." Said Hanyuu

"Yes, I know. You made that oath by cutting your own face with your own blade and then stabbed yourself in the stomach only to miss by mere centimeters with the same knife our parents used to defend us." Said Rika

"But that all I told you, I also drank some of his blood." Said Hanyuu

"That's sick Hanyuu." Said Rika

"Like hell, he let me drink the blood from his left arm that was cut from out parents. Oh it was warm and fresh as I can still taste it today. It was right after you passed out from blood loss after he killed our parents. I want to have that wonderful tasting blood once again and in a cup made from his bone." Said Hanyuu dreamily

"Wow that is pure sickness Hanyuu." Said Rika

"I didn't get sick at all either." Said Hanyuu

"Oh, I will make you get sick from his blood." Said Rika

"That was years ago, when we was 8 years old." Said Hanyuu

"Oh, right. Anyways, let's go to bed and talk about our strategy tomorrow Hanyuu." Said Rika as she fell asleep

"Ok, well good Night Rika." Said Hanyuu as she curled up next to a Statue


	9. Chapter 8 Finale

A month after the new death note was found by Karoa. Death has skyrockets globally as police all around the world are desperately trying to stop the Kira cult that is spreading faster then another religion and their acts of terrorism on the public. Brief Global catch up

11am

"Matsuda, Rin and I are going with you inside the fight to find our sisters." Said Sakutaro

"Your sisters?" wondered Matsuda

"Yes. Their names are Hanyuu and Rika." Said Sakutaro

3pm

"This is Sakutaro. We have found the headquarters of the Kira cult. Requesting permission to infiltrate" said Sakutaro

"Permission granted. Group A-D goes in directly. Group E-L enters 1min after the first group goes in. The rest will go in after a minute after the first 2 squads go first." said Matsuda

Storming in and quickly taking positions. The Kira Occult had no defenses on the first floor but soon the SPK met resistance on the 2nd floor.

Soon a battle engulfed the b1 floor. As Bazookas and machine guns went off.

"So you have come" whispered Michael as he spots Rin. Jumping down in front of her and picking her up by her shirt.

"Shit. I didn't think you would be here Michael. We talked to your master. What you are doing is wrong. Please surrender and we won't have to kill you." said Rin struggling.

"As if your society would allow that. Good-bye Rin" said Michael as he raised his sword and pinned Rin to the ground. Positioning the sword over Rin's forehead

Seeing his sister in trouble Sakutaro grabs a nearby metal pipe and swings and hit Michael in the back. Knocking Michael to the ground.

"Don't you dare threaten my sister. You have to kill me before you even get to touch her." said Sakutaro as he helped Rin up

"Such bold words coming from a coward. Oh well, you better wait by the gates of Hell for you sister because you two will be there shortly." said Michael

"On my mark, Rin run." said Sakutaro with a hint of fear

"But brother, please you don't have to kill yourself to save me." said Rin

"Even if you died, Michael will still try to kill me." said Sakutaro "Please run now."

"As if I'll let you 2 escape. You 2 are going to die" said Michael

"I will try to stop you even if it costs me my life Michael." said Sakutaro

Rin starting to run away. Michael charges at Sakutaro. Swinging the pipe sideways Sakutaro misses and Michael pulls out one of his short swords. Swinging the short sword, Michael hits the pipe and chops off some of Sakutaro's fingers on the right hand.

"Crap" said Sakutaro trying to stop the bleeding

"Hehehe. Its over." said Michael as he swings. Sakutaro moved and the blade cuts into Sakutaro's thigh and slices off his right arm.

"SHIT" screamed Sakutaro into the headset and out loud. Dragging him-self while holding onto where his right arm was. Michael kicks Sakutaro over

"Pathetic. You have no talent fighting." said Michael as he stands over Sakutaro positioning the blade over Sakutaro heart.

Knocking the blade away with his remaining hand, Sakutaro rolls and knocks down Michael.

Jumping down from the rafters Hanyuu and Rika appear.

"Dam you look really bad Sakutaro. Rika I'm going to take Sakutaro and Rin out of here. Hold off Michael" said Hanyuu

"Sure. I always wanted to pit my skills with Michael" said Rika pulling out her favorite staff, Nature lover. Nature Lover, a staff carved from an oak tree and handed down from a druid to her family and handed down generation by generation if they were worthy of holding it. The top end is rounded while the other end is flat. The staff has a curl design so that the arm fits through. The weapon has been handed down through females only for it was small enough for them only.

"You think you can hurt me with that weapon. It doesn't even look like anything but a broken branch that was sanded down." said Michael

"Well you will be shocked by how much pain you will feel from this 'branch', Michael." said Rika

Picking up Sakutaro and Rin, Hanyuu runs towards the exit of the building. Michael pulls out his second short sword. Swinging them in a circle

"En guard" said Michael as he lunged towards Rika. Rika dodged by doing a split. Rika swinging her weapon around and hitting Michael in his ankle. Tripping Michael and kicking him towards a rubble pile.

"Bring your best attempt." said Rika.

Michael brushing off the dust. Some cuts on the face and tears in the shirt to expose some scars that Michael has. "Not bad" said Michael

Michael lunged again at Rika. Rika this time parries and smacks Michael in the shoulder. Breaking the socket and severing some tendons.

"Sweet, finally I got an opponent" said Michael as he drops his sword in his left hand as the arm dangles in the air life less

"Looks like you won't last long now" said Rika bending down and preparing herself for Michael next strike.

"You will regret saying those words" said Michael as he charged at Rika.

"Futile" said Rika

Grabbing a bag that hung on his belt, he throws it at Rika. Instinctively Rika chops the bag and gets sand into her eyes. Retreating a few steps, Rika tries to get the sand out of her eyes while trying to predict Michael next move. Michael smacks Rika into a rubble pile that was 4 yards away. Coughing up blood. Rika clears the dust and her vision gets better but it still is blurry. Steadying herself she prepares for another strike from Michael

"Looks like you're off balance." said Michael from behind Rika as he kicks her into the wall that was 4 yards away and to the left. Walking out with her favorite kimono ruined and her arm bleeding with bone shards sticking out of the skin.

"Hmm, you're cheap and you ruined my favorite kimono." said Rika

"Then don't wear your favorite dresses to battle then." said Michael

Preparing herself for another strike, Rika relaxes her body and lowers her body. Michael runs up to her and tries to go low. Rika seeing her opportunity swings the staff upwards and hits the sword knocking Michael back and charging at the unbalanced Michael. Rika smacks Michael with her staff at his stomach.

"Crap, missed" said Rika. Michael keels over and throws up. "Dam you, you vile witch" said Michael

"I'm not a witch." said Rika. Michael charges again at Rika and kicks Rika at her elbow which breaks. Rika jumping back holding the broken arm with the bones exposed on the surface,

"Now we are even" said Michael charging at Rika again

Jumping up, Rika grabs a landing that was above her. Rika gets onto the next landing to find Hanyuu sitting there humming a tune.

"How long have you been here Hanyuu?" said Rika.

"Right after Michael broke your left Arm." said Hanyuu cheerfully

"Damn you and your laziness. I could have used help" said Rika

"But you didn't look like it then. Now you may. Oh by the way he is right behind you" said Hanyuu

Turning around and blocking at a strike that was to be above her head. The sword cuts into the Staff only a quarter of the way and Michael forces Rika onto her knees. Kicking Rika across the landing. Rika started to gasp for air.

"That does it Michael. I was hoping I was not going to get involved in this fight. But you drew the last straw kicking her past me and mess up my signing of my favorite song." said Hanyuu

"We'll bring it. Well I never caught your name." said Michael

"Hanyuu is the name. It will the last you ever hear off." said Hanyuu

"Well, Hanyuu. You better be as good as that girl over there otherwise you won't make that happen." said Michael

Pulling out her favorite weapon, Sakura. A weapon that is pink like the cherry blossom leaves. Its hilt starts bends backwards and the guard is cupped around the hand. The blade curves inward. It was crafted by her grandfather who uses to live in the mountains until he had an accident where he slipped and fell into a wolves nest and was eaten by the wolves. The sword was made for Hanyuu alone.

"You think that weapon and beat me." said Michael

"It's my favorite and treasured Katana. It will beat you down due to my oath" said Hanyuu as she noticed the scar on Michael left arm.

"Well lets go." said Michael as he charged at Hanyuu

Sidestepping the blade, Hanyuu then turns around and slices into Michael head cutting off Michael right ear. Falling to the ground and holding his ground in preparation of the next strike by Hanyuu, Michael backs himself to a railing. Hanyuu charging at Michael but Michael sees it and swings cutting both of Hanyuu's thighs deeply. Hanyuu falling down due to pain. Tearing her dress so that it comes up to half way up her thighs, Hanyuu starts shifting her position.

"Much better, I hate wearing a dress." said Hanyuu as she charged again at Michael even faster this time

Surprised by Hanyuu speed, Michael takes a step back but loses his balance. Hanyuu taking that opportunity swings at Michael. The blade goes across Michael face tearing the cheek to expose the insides of the mouth, slicing through the nose cutting the tip off, going through the tear duct and tearing out the eye. Michael regains his balance with his left eye dangling and his entire face bleeding really badly.

"Dam you Hanyuu." said Michael with some clicking noises

"Give up now before you bleeds to death." said Hanyuu as she licked the blood off her sword

"I don't need your sympathy." said Michael as he charged at Hanyuu parrying her sword to the side hitting her left hand where the thumb is and dragging it up the entire arm and going through her left shoulder barely grazing her hair and the bison horn.

"Fuck you Michael." said Hanyuu. With Hanyuu entire arm dangling lifelessly. Hanyuu charges again smacking Michael hand with the guard of the sword and swinging missing the face but cuts off half of Michael other ear.

"Shit. Fuck you Hanyuu, I damn your soul to the furthest reaches of the earth" said Michael as he turns and runs

Hanyuu exhausted collapsed. Rika walks up and pats her on the back. "You did very well Hanyuu" said Rika "Now let's go back and patch ourselves up"

"Sure, but I want to have him die soon." said Hanyuu as they walked towards the entrance

Jumping ahead by 5 minutes

"How is she Matsuda?" asked Rika wearing a cast on her left arm

"She will survive. We are lucky her arm muscle tendons where not severed at all. Also Sakutaro will make it." said Matsuda

"Ok good" said Rika.

"Aww shit" said Aka over the intercom

*jumping to aka*

3 of the Kira cult jump aka. Fighting back Aka tries to get to better position. Taking out all 3 members, Aka looks around at his position to prepare himself in case he might get jumped again. A gunman fires at Aka and hits him in the hip and breaks his femur.

"Fuck." said Aka

Suddenly a crate was falling from the floor above as a SPK member pushed it off after being shot at and died. The crate fell on top of Aka's legs breaking them instantly.

"Shit." said Aka

Another Kira cult member driving a forklift was killed and the forklift was backing up towards Aka. Aka seeing the forklift, tries to get the splinters of wood that kept him pinned out of his legs. Aka gets them out but it is too late as the forklift runs into Aka and runs over his back breaking his spine and over his head crushing it.

*jumping back to base*

"Aka can you hear us" said Rika

"*static*"

"Shit" said Rika "Miyu is going to be said that Aka died. She was going to marry him when this was all over. Fuck." as she kicked a crate over

"They would have made a nice couple too" said Hanyuu entering the Tent

"You was suppose to be at the medical tent" said Rika

"They cleared me but I got to go to the hospital once this is over with." said Hanyuu

"Ok." said Rika

*jumping to the depth of Kira Cult headquarters*

"Oh hello Michael" said Karoa

"Shut it you brat" said Michael pissed off

"Do you need a bonus?" asked Karoa

Dear Readers,

We are sorry this story ended so suddenly. We will make it longer in the next story

-Luv Saku and Miyu~

"Hell no, I'm quitting" said Michael

"You can't quit. You promised service until you die" said Karoa

"I never said that" said Michael

"Whatever. You are staying and that is final." said Karoa

"Like hell I will." said Michael as he picked up Karoa by the top of his skull and twisted it. Breaking Karoa neck, Michael drops Karoa to the ground. Picking up the remaining sword Michael has, he cuts off Karoa head. Cutting out the tongue and gouges out Karoa eyes, Michael has the head held by Karoa own body. Michael picking up the death note and a stake, picks up Karoa body and turns it upside-down and pins the stake and the DN onto the wall. Tearing his hand free from the stake, Michael walk out of the room dripping blood from the hole in the hand and heads towards the exit with all of his weapons except for one of his short swords that he lost in battle.

"What the Fucken Hell. I was not prepared at all for that." said Ryuk

"Looks like I'll have to wait for another game to begin soon" said Ryuk chuckling. Leaving the world with the Death Note that now suddenly has a hole in it, Ryuk is happy for now.

Explosions rock the building as the last lines of defense was soon penetrated and the ritual room was soon at the SPK member face.

"So this is where they had a ritual to summon there god" said group A leader

"Yup, let's enter" said group A vice leader who had his left arm shot off

Opening the door, the stench of death permeates out of the room.

The body of Akasaka was on a pike in the middle of ritual markings. The other Kira Cult members lay dead on the ground with all of their tongues removed, eyes gouged out, ears torn off and nose torn off.

"Looks like self mutilation after the ritual" said a member "It all looks fresh."

"Well whatever, we got to find Karoa." Said another member

"I found him but you're not going to like the looks of this." Said the member

"WHAT THE FUCK." said another member.

"Matsuda looked at the camera on the member and saw the body horribly mutilated

Hanyuu and Rika ran out of the tent and disappeared inside the building.

With the battle won, the SPK relaxes for now until a new Death Note appears.

6pm

"I will die in Battle and not by injury." Said Michael as he collapsed and fell off a cliff into a lake

7pm

"How far are we running Rika?" said Hanyuu

"As far as we need to. We must find our master and hopefully Michael master." Said Rika as they both was jumping through trees landing on the ground occasionally to heal their wounds when they started to bleed again.


End file.
